The objective are to assess if calf vein utlrasound , with its additional time demands is necessary to improve the outcome of patients presenting to our ultrasound laboratory with either leg symptoms or for suspected pulmonary embolus. Outcomes to be measured will include subsequent development of pulmonary embolus as well as the need for further imaging evaluation. Currently the protocol has been a CDMAS only protocol since the Systems Manager has been working with the PI to develop a database and data tool in order to capture all data related to the study.